The invention relates to a retaining wall device, particularly for retaining water, which is adapted for from a condition of storage, in which no water retaining function is carried out, for instance folded up, is to be brought into an upright, retaining condition.
From International patent application WO01/71099 such a water retaining structure is known, which in one embodiment comprises a tray-shaped foundation for storage of the parts forming the retaining wall. The actual retaining wall comprises two or more retaining wall members connected to each other about longitudinal hinges, which retaining wall members in direction away from the water are rotated away one from the other until in an upright, retaining position. The lowermost retaining wall member is hinged to the foundation, at the longitudinal edge of the foundation situated at the barrier side. At the other longitudinal edge a shore plate is hinged the end edge of which can be clamped between both retaining wall members, in their upright position. The shore plate or one of the retaining wall member can be utilised as cover plate for the tray, and may optionally bear traffic load.
The retaining wall devices described and shown in International patent application WO01/71099 constitute a great improvement of the foldable structures intended for retaining incidentally occurring high water. In the design and manufacture of the retaining device intended for various barrier heights, due to the build of the structure use will have to be made, however, of retaining wall members of different panel widths, possibly each retaining height requiring its own related panel width. This results in a considerable number of parts of which the dimensions vary.
It is an object of the present application to provide a retaining wall device of the type mentioned in the preamble that is easy to adjust to the desired barrier height.
It is an object of the present application to provide a retaining wall device of the type mentioned in the preamble that can be erected quickly.
It is an object of the present application to provide a retaining wall device of the type mentioned in the preamble which despite having to be built up from parts to be assembled is able to offer a high strength.
It is an object of the present application to provide a retaining wall device of the type mentioned in the preamble which despite having to be built up from parts to be assembled may have a high degree of sealing properties.